


After the Metro

by gaettuce



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2019-11-24 10:11:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18163850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaettuce/pseuds/gaettuce
Summary: a small recollection of events that happen after the octo expansion.





	After the Metro

**Author's Note:**

> Hi these include my OCs, which are agents in a Splatoon AU that deviates out of canon sometimes
> 
> agent 3 - Julian (Jules for short) (19)  
> agent 4 - Primrose (Often called Prim, or Primmy; sometimes Rosie or Rose) (18)  
> agent 8 - Estrella (Often goes by "Eight") (17)

Julian, or Jules, as they liked to be called, was Primrose's friend. His childhood friend in fact. Always being open, no secrets were kept. _Almost_.

Both of them managed to hide their agent status from each other, with the exception of Prim noticing that Jules was gone....for almost a week.

 

* * *

Jules staggered into Prim's apartment, tired. They felt sore and decided to crash at Prim's apartment for the night.

 

Looking around, Jules saw a jacket hastily thrown on a coat rack...a new one. This caught their attention. Continuing to look, Jules saw an unfamiliar pair of boots by the couch. Speaking of unfamiliar, they saw a few weapons lying against the arm of the couch.  _Are these someone else's? ...no. Rosie doesn't have friends-_

The clothing and weapons were a familiar highlighter yellow. Of course, Julian shrugged that fact off.

 

However, thoughts still swirled throughout Jules's head.  _Where did he get this stuff from? Rosie can't play turf war, so how was he able to get these? It's not like...they were given. Especially these...they look like-_

Jules shook their head.  _I'm too tired to deal with this._  They plopped down onto the couch...but jumped when they realized that Prim was sleeping on the couch as well.  _FUCK SHIT- wait. ...That's odd. It's late...Rosie...would've been in his room. I hope he didn't wake up right now-_

_...but where did Rosie go? Why does he have new weapons? That yellow...they don't have weapons like those in the shop. Rosie couldn't even buy those if he wanted to! Maybe he stol- no. Rosie doesn't steal. What the fuck then??? He couldn't just've.....found them. That's not how that works._

Jules got up, this time making sure they didn't disturb Prim. They then sat down, leaning against the couch, and picked up one of the weapons. Carefully holding the weapon in their hands, they viewed the weapon. Something about it seemed familiar. They looked at the weapon closer, admiring the small details of the Herosh-

"Jules?"

Julian nearly dropped the weapon in their hands.

Prim sat up and rubbed his eyes. "Sorry I look like a mess. I just...wait. When did you get here? _Where the hell were you for the past few days???!!"_

 

Jules started playing with their hands. "Uh. Somewhere. None of your business."

A feeling of dread suddenly struck Julian. Their wound from the metro. At this point, it was obvious that they'd be scarred by it; it would serve as a reminder of the events that happened down there.  _How would Prim react?_

Before they had a chance to process what to do about it, Prim asked: "Look. ...Are you being honest?"

 

Jules hesitated.

"Julian?"

Julian only turned half-way to face Primrose. "It's not your business," they stated, sounding more deadpan this time. "Stop."

 

Primrose squinted. "This isn't like you. What are you hiding? ...I'm your best friend, you can tell me anything, yanno? It's okay..."

Julian shook their head.

"You don't need to know," they replied defensively. "What about you? Where the hell were _you?_ _You literally never go out, Primrose._ You look like the one who needs to be answering questions; different clothes, new weapons, all in that 'fuckin highlighter yellow. They don't make weapons like that in the shop, you realize that, right? And even if they did, it's not like you can get even weapons in the first place, Prim!"

Julian faced Primrose.

"You look like you just came home too. It's late. _Where the fuck were you at-"_

 

Prim gasped, eyes widening with horror.

"Y..Your..-"

 

Julian realized what Primrose saw, and immediately put their hand on the right side of their face to cover it, but winced.

"...I-"

 

Primrose began to tear up. "What....what happened to you?"

Julian looked down. "...I got in a fight," they said.

**Author's Note:**

> FHDSJHFJKHGJKLHSLFJKHGKJLFDHSGLFDSHGHKJH ya yeet expect me to add more chapters to this!! ...later though. my writing is rusty but i hope to get better auhauahuahauhu
> 
> also some things to note:  
> -in this AU my agent 4 is given the hero weapons, rather than having to go out and purchase the replicas.  
> -in this AU the events of the octo expansion occur before the events of the Hero Mode in Splatoon 2. The events of the OE in this AU span around a week, while the events in Hero Mode span 1-almost 3 days. Both the events of OE and Hero Mode end on the same day, though.  
> -Prim is physically incapable of playing turf war or ranked, as his ink cannot change color outside of its pitch black pigment.


End file.
